


one of me and none of you

by sandpapersnowman



Series: ACEE: Preacher Season 3 [5]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: But not quite, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He hadn't expected to find a vampire dating app. Even then, when he'd downloaded it and made an account (and huffed that 'dublinvampire' had somehow been taken), he wasn't expecting to findso manyof his own kind.





	one of me and none of you

**Author's Note:**

> GOING STRONG .. .. . POSTING EPISODES 5 AND 6 TONIGHT LMAO
> 
> title from the wombats' [White Eyes](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/whiteeyes.html)

Cassidy knows it's a little odd to talk about their pasts out in the open like this, but the small talk can pass as a weird roleplay, he guesses, if someone were to notice.

"I would've died before Quaaludes were invented," he jokes.

Lisa laughs, though it's awkward and kind of hollow. Must not be the booze and drugs type, then -- odd for an immortal, because he feels like they all turn to them sooner or later. Maybe she's lying about her age and just doesn't want to be the baby between them. Or she's one of those snooty ones that used to be royals, and still have a trust fund that they've been feeding off of financially, and just buy weird painting and learn languages like some artsy prick. One or the other.

They talk about the things they miss, like disco and dangerous theme parks, but she doesn't get half his jokes. They must have been in  _really_  different circles in the 20's, but...

If he squints, her mouth kind of maybe looks like Tulip's. She seems nice enough. She's into him.

She's enough for now.

It's weirdly easy to get into the bathroom together, and she runs so much warmer than him she almost feels human. She's soft in his hands, and Cassidy realizes it's actually been a while since he slept with someone he didn't pay, or bribe, or otherwise lie to. Really, it's been a while since someone else truly wanted him back.

...God, that's sad. Better thoughts: her shirt is going.

"Hang on," she breathes, and then she.

She...

Are those  _plastic fangs_?

She asks him to bite her, and when she bares her neck, a pulse jumps under her skin.

She's  _pretending_.

He's not proud of threatening her, or truly revealing himself upon realizing they haven't both been telling the truth this whole time, but when she rushes out and leaves him alone in the bathroom with his thoughts, at least he hasn't  _killed_  her.

Cassidy finds himself at the bar, downing everything he can get his hands on.

He misses Tulip. Maybe he's just being dramatic, but he swears he's already forgetting her voice, the smell of her skin, the way the sun catches on her eyelashes and the furthest curls of her hair when she drives... Alright, maybe not forgetting  _that_  much, but,  _God_.

Hell, he even misses  _Jesse_. As much of a dick as he's been pretty much since they met and Cassidy got to really know him, Cassidy would still probably consider him his best friend. Him and Tulip both.

If... If Jesse and Tulip get out of Angelville, he can't be a little bitch anymore. If they all make it out of there alive, he can't just bite his tongue and  _not_  say something anymore.

He groans to himself.

He has to tell them how he  _feels_.

_Gross._

 


End file.
